


Art for "All that's divined"

by chaosmanor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Infinity Stones, Soap, related work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor
Summary: A collection of images of the art I created for Neonbat's epic MCU story "All that's Divined". Project was part of the 2020 Not Another Stucky Big Bang.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Art for "All that's divined"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All that's divined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930682) by [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor), [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat), [profoundalpacakitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundalpacakitten/pseuds/profoundalpacakitten). 



> I had the best time working on this project. Neonbat and profoundalpacakitten were fabulous collaborators, encouraging me to take chances on turning soap into art. Thanks to both of them!

“Perfect Man” soap:

Notes: A Perfect Man soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and rice bran oil to give moisturising suds, and fragranced with a “A Perfect Man” fragrance blend. Fragrance contains notes of bergamot, cardamom, ginger, nutmeg, citrus, frankincense, red berries, black pepper, black musk, patchouli, vetiver.

Mind stone images:

Notes: Mind stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with a saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give a hard, cleansing soap suitable for hand-washing. Fragrance is lemon essential oil.

Notes: Mind stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with a saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give a hard, cleansing soap suitable for hand-washing. Fragrance is lemon essential oil.

Reality stone images:

Notes: Reality stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with a saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give moisturising suds. Fragrance is a blend of patchouli, plumeria and sweet orange essential oils and fragrance oils.

Notes: Reality stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with a saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give moisturising suds. Fragrance is a blend of patchouli, plumeria and sweet orange essential oils and fragrance oils.

Space stone images:

Notes: Space stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and rice bran oil to give moisturising suds. Fragrance contains notes of bergamot, lemon, lime, grapefruit, jasmine, lavender, cardamom, melon, rose, musk, sandalwood, vanilla and amber.

Notes: Space stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and rice bran oil to give moisturising suds. Fragrance contains notes of bergamot, lemon, lime, grapefruit, jasmine, lavender, cardamom, melon, rose, musk, sandalwood, vanilla and amber.

Soul stone images:

Notes: Soul stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified coconut oil, palm oil , cacao butter, shea butter, almond oil and castor oil to give a firm bar with good cleansing properties. Fragrance is blackberry and sage.

Notes: Soul stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified coconut oil, palm oil , cacao butter, shea butter, almond oil and castor oil to give a firm bar with good cleansing properties. Fragrance is blackberry and sage.

Power stone images:

Notes: Power stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with a saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give moisturising suds. Fragrance is chocolate.

Notes: Power stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with a saponified olive oil, coconut oil, cacao butter, shea butter and castor oil to give moisturising suds. Fragrance is chocolate.

Time stone images:

Notes: Soul stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified coconut oil, palm oil , cacao butter, shea butter, almond oil and castor oil to give a firm bar with good cleansing properties. Fragrance is pear.

Notes: Soul stone soap made by chaosmanor. Made with saponified coconut oil, palm oil , cacao butter, shea butter, almond oil and castor oil to give a firm bar with good cleansing properties. Fragrance is pear.

Infinity stone soaps:

Notes: Infinity stone soaps made by chaosmanor. 


End file.
